A Second Chance at Love
by Quintessence88
Summary: One shot set during 2x06, Victoria and Conrad's second wedding...


**Last night I was rewatching parts of Revenge's episodes and watching the wedding I felt I needed to write this one-shot… I hope you'll enjoy and review.**

Victoria was looking at her wedding gown unsure whether matching it to her beloved gray pearls or not. The steel gray dress was beautifully made, the lace on the collar, the bandage structure ending with a mermaid skirt… Vera Wang has really outdone herself.

She thought of the her first wedding dress, she had worn white 25 years before when she believed she loved him and she was faking to be pregnant of his child. She remembered the look on her husband's face when she walked down the aisle arm in arm with his father Edward, the arctic pools of his eyes shone with happiness and pride because she was about to be his wife and he had never wanted anything more.

"A Second Chance at Love", one of the best stunt of their P.R. but have they ever had a _first_ chance at love? She didn't think so and maybe it was her fault. She could say whatever she wanted to hurt him but truth was he was deeply in love with her so much his love frightened her and no one had ever loved her as if his life depended on it at the time.

Victoria laughed bitterly, she was about to give herself to him again conscious of the mistake she was making but she had no other choice. It was crazy, all she had ever wanted was his attention, all the bantering, the nasty remarks, even withholding sex were just her strange way to keep him while she was pushing him away. Twisted, right? No one would ever accuse Victoria to be "easy". Conrad could have all the mistresses he wanted to entertain him but he always came back to her, because she was the only one he truly wanted. Their relationship was so toxic that she felt suffocated in it sometimes but she couldn't get rid of it, she couldn't get rid of _him_, because her brain told her she despised him but her heart… _and the heart wants what the heart wants._

…

Queen Victoria Grayson looked regal in her stunning wedding gown, her image reflected in the mirror didn't make her justice, she was striking beautiful but her gaze was distant, her mind was wandering far and far away from that room.

"I don't think you could've made my bride more beautiful without inviting the wrath of gods" Conrad entered the room and Victoria turned around to face him "Well, Vera Wang had more than a little to do with this"

"Uh, may we have the room, please?"

He waited until the seamstresses left them alone closing the door

"Conrad there're people waiting for us in the hot sun"

"Oh well just let them swelter. This is your day after all" he approached her "In all seriousness, I wanted to take a moment before we go out there. I know we've come to this point due to extenuating circumstances but the fact is... here we are but hearing what Charlotte said before… we don't have to do this Victoria, I'm offering you a way out of this. I'm ready to go out there and tell everybody the wedding is canceled-"

"No…"

"What?"

"I said _no_" she barely whispered

He frowned "I thought you didn't want this wedding-"

"I want you" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself

He looked dumbfounded, maybe it was a joke, she was playing with him and all her beauty confused him. Was she serious? He looked at her helpless.

"Victoria if this is a joke it's not funny…" he swallowed hard

"'A second chance at love'… I didn't even give you the first one, you're letting me go now and I can't bear it!" her eyes filled with tears

"Victoria…"

She threw herself in his arms kissing him, her tongue begging for entrance and he opened his mouth to taste her again shocked by her actions. She was eager and hurried, he hadn't seen her like that in years, maybe decades.

"My zipper…" she panted

"Victoria, the guests are waiting-"

"I don't care, let them wait"

He unzipped her gown who pooled at her feet and she simply overstepped it, Conrad took a moment to look at her up and down in her ivory corset and matching lace panties, his heart skipped a beat. He reclaimed her mouth pushing her against the wall, his hands moving frantically touching her inch of her skin, teasing her through the lace of her panties, Victoria whimpered pushing herself against his hand, she didn't wait to wait another minute. She unzipped his pants pumping him until he pinned her wrists above her head, he was so hard it was almost painful and couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed her thighs wrapping them around his waist and entered slowly. Conrad bit her earlobe and she moaned loudly as he started thrusting hard, God how could have she denied that to themselves? There were no words to describe how she was feeling, how he could make her toe curl pinning her against that wall and fucking her as if there was no tomorrow. She screamed his name when she came and that was enough to send him over the edge burying his head in the crook of her neck. After coming down of their high he pulled out helping her to get on her feet, Victoria was blushing embarrassed, she couldn't believe she said those words to him, she let him have his way with her… no, she let herself have her way with him. Sensing her inner battle, Conrad lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"It was amazing, you left me speechless" he caressed her cheek with his knuckles but suddenly his eyes were clouded by sadness "If you changed your mind, I…"

"I want to marry you…" she brushed his mouth with her thumb and kissed him "Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" he smiled holding her

Victoria went to the bathroom to freshen up and then she slipped in her wedding gown again.

"Come on let's go getting married" he kissed her palm "See you out there"

"See you out there"

He was almost out of the room when turned around "Oh and Victoria…"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

He didn't wait for her to say the same and left, Victoria smiled, maybe that wasn't a mistake after all, she was really giving them a chance, _their chance at love_. They handed her the bouquet and she went outside in the sun, she was ready.


End file.
